Survivor: Heroes vs Villains
, |episodes = 14|days = 39|survivors = 20|tribes = |previous = |cast = HvV Cast Photo.png|winner = Megawhovian42|runnerup = Redbeard101 Soccerboyrox|next = }}Survivor: Heroes vs Villains '''is the 5th installment of TSM Allegiance Survivor Series. Megawhovian42 won the season in a 5-1-1 vote against Redbeard101 and Soccerboyrox. Production On March 25th, 2017, an announcement was made that Heroes vs Villains would take place after an all newbie season, which was later revealed to be, . On September 26th, 2017, applications for the season were released with the season being hosted in the Summer of 2018. Plans were changed and Heroes vs Villains would end up being hosted in the fall of 2017 and forward. Twists * '''Heroes vs Villains: Ten of the most heroic castaways battled against the ten most villainous castaways for the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize, hence the season title. This theme played out for the entirety of the season, and it was a strenuous battle that went back and forth until the winner was crowned. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Two idols were hidden for the contestants to find, one at each camp. * Trials of Temptation: Throughout the season, temptations would be offered to the castaways. While reward may come with the temptation along comes a consequence. The smaller temptations during the pre-merge included receiving a bounty vote on your head for an idol clue, throwing a Tribal Immunity Challenge for an Individual Immunity Advantage, and giving up your next vote for a Tribal Banishment Advantage. Other temptations offered were giving up Final 12 Immunity for public Immunity in the Final 11, and giving up Final 10 Immunity for the merge idol clue. These temptations had a large impact on the dynamics of both tribes. To begin with, they put a target on the back of Claralittle on the Villains tribe after she took too many advantages for herself. Additionally, CieraEastin was blindsided after Halcy gave up her vote, allowing for the numbers to flip on the Heroes tribe. Finally, the more major temptation twists listed below had an even more significant impact on the outcome of the season. * Mutiny: On Day 19, the Heroes and Villains were given a chance to switch tribes on their own free will. Three from each tribe were presented the option. Two villains, redbeard101 and Sonic_DJzZ, took the option and mutinied to Heroes. This proved to be extremely significant as those two were the next on the chopping block for the Villains tribe, at the mercy of the 4 person alliance consisting of soccerboyrox, BwinterT, Impossibley, and MaliciousDream. As a result, redbeard101 and Sonic_DJzZ were able to ride a winning Heroes tribe to the merge while the 4 person alliance was forced to turn on itself after Angoosity revealed his idol. This lead to the blindside of MaliciousDream and Impossibley's vote off following Angoosity's idol play, effectively demolishing the alliance right before the merge. On the Heroes tribe, the introduction of the two new Villains sparked paranoia and tension that put previous bonds and alliances into question. This drama crossed over into the merge and effect the gameplay for the rest of the season. * Stocked Votes: Starting at the merge, you are able to give up your vote at one Tribal Council in order to save it for the next Tribal Council, effectively giving you a Double Vote next Tribal. You cannot stock votes twice in a row, you can only stock up to 2 at a time. The Double Vote must be used the Tribal directly after the one in which you gave up your vote. Double Vote does not apply to re-votes. The last time to stock a vote is Final 7, so the last time to have a Double Vote is Final 6. In the case of a quit, previously stocked votes would be voided. The castaways this season approached this twist in different ways, but nevertheless it lead to many surprising moves. Some players used the stocked vote as an excuse to not have to pick a side, such as soccerboyrox stocking his vote when Sonic_DJzZ was sent to the jury. Other players used their double votes to pull off impactful blindsides, such as megawhovian42 and BwinterT voting off mickyboomy in the Final 7, and redbeard101 blindsiding BwinterT in the Final 6. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to have all returnees. Category:Seasons